Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inspection apparatus and methods usable, for example, to perform metrology in the manufacture of devices by lithographic techniques. The invention further relates to such methods for monitoring a focus and/or dose parameter in a lithographic process.
Background Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
In lithographic processes, it is desirable frequently to make measurements of the structures created, e.g., for process control and verification. Various tools for making such measurements are known, including scanning electron microscopes, which are often used to measure critical dimension (CD), and specialized tools to measure overlay, the accuracy of alignment of two layers in a device. Recently, various forms of scatterometers have been developed for use in the lithographic field. These devices direct a beam of radiation onto a target and measure one or more properties of the scattered radiation—e.g., intensity at a single angle of reflection as a function of wavelength; intensity at one or more wavelengths as a function of reflected angle; or polarization as a function of reflected angle—to obtain a diffraction “spectrum” from which a property of interest of the target can be determined.
Examples of known scatterometers include angle-resolved scatterometers of the type described in US2006033921A1 and US2010201963A1. The targets used by such scatterometers are relatively large, e.g., 40 μm by 40 μm, gratings and the measurement beam generates a spot that is smaller than the grating (i.e., the grating is underfilled). Examples of dark field imaging metrology can be found in international patent applications US20100328655A1 and US2011069292A1 which documents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Further developments of the technique have been described in published patent publications US20110027704A, US20110043791A, US2011102753A1, US20120044470A, US20120123581A, US20130258310A, US20130271740A and WO2013178422A1. These targets can be smaller than the illumination spot and may be surrounded by product structures on a wafer. Multiple gratings can be measured in one image, using a composite grating target. The contents of all these applications are also incorporated herein by reference.
One important parameter of a lithographic process which requires monitoring is focus. There is a desire to integrate an ever-increasing number of electronic components in an IC. To realize this, it is necessary to decrease the size of the components and therefore to increase the resolution of the projection system, so that increasingly smaller details, or line widths, can be projected on a target portion of the substrate. As the critical dimension (CD) in lithography shrinks, consistency of focus, both across a substrate and between substrates, becomes increasingly important. CD is the dimension of a feature or features (such as the gate width of a transistor) for which variations will cause undesirable variation in physical properties of the feature. Traditionally, optimal settings were determined by “send-ahead wafers” i.e. substrates that are exposed, developed and measured in advance of a production run. In the send-ahead wafers, test structures were exposed in a so-called focus-energy matrix (FEM) and the best focus and energy settings were determined from examination of those test structures.
Current test structure designs and focus measuring methods have a number of drawbacks. Many test structures require subresolution features or grating structures with large pitches. Such structures may contravene design rules of the users of lithographic apparatuses. Focus measuring techniques may comprise measuring asymmetry in opposite higher (e.g., first) order radiation scattered by special, focus dependent, target structures and determining focus from this asymmetry. For EUV lithography, resist thickness, and therefore the thickness of target structures, is smaller (for example, half as thick). Therefore focus sensitivity and signal strength may be insufficient to use such asymmetry methods in EUV lithography. In addition, asymmetry based techniques may require careful selection of target geometries to ensure a desired relationship (e.g., linear) between asymmetry and focus. This selection process can be complex and require significant effort to find a suitable target geometry. It may even be the case that no suitable target geometry exists.